Presents
by lvmehtme
Summary: Stiles gets mixed up with spells, witches, vampires, and a huge surprise! Werewolves are a given. However, Derek gives him the biggest present ever. A/N: Contains elements of non/con, underage, vamp!Stiles, and mpreg. This fic is for the birthday of the wonderful Wynn1290! Top Derek, bottom Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well look at this surprise! Another story! This one is special though. This one is for Wynn1290 whose birthday is today! Yay! It's probably going to be a long one so it's like an extended birthday present. I hope you all can enjoy this present as well! Thanks Wynn for being awesome and have an amazing birthday!**

 **WARNING: Smut, language, and maybe a bit of non/con elements**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **ENJOY!**

It was an accident. A stupid accident! All he did was follow instructions he was _given_! He'd actually followed the directions this time! First it was the ingredients, then the spell, and then _poof_! Everything had gone wrong! Absolutely _not_ his fault. He'd done _everything_ he'd been instructed to a T!

Although 'poof' was literally when everything had gone wrong.

Stiles had been given a spell to help him keep up with his werewolf counterparts after talking with Deaton. He'd followed every instruction on the worn out piece of paper and the only reason he knew that something was wrong was because that 'poof' from the large bowl he was mixing the ingredients in had hit him like a giant fist. The plume of smoke wrapped around him in a cloud of pain and it felt like he was going to die. Everything was hurting and no matter how much he tried he couldn't wrestle free.

An agonizing minute or two later and the cloud evaporated. Just like that. Like, _poof_ , gone. Literally, poof. Stiles was left stunned and twitching in phantom pain on the floor of his bedroom, which is where Scott found him an undetermined amount of time later.

"What is that _smell_?!" was the first thing Scott said when he came through his door, waving a hand in front of his face.

Stiles just groaned from the carpet.

"Whoa, dude. You look hammered. Did you barf? It smells like it."

Stiles groaned again and managed a small shake of his head.

Scott finally seemed to realize that there was something wrong with his friend. "Stiles, what's wrong? Did something happen?!"

Stiles pointed a shaky finger at the bowl that had held the ingredients. When Scott picked it up to inspect it Stiles managed to open one achy eye only to see that the silver bowl was as shiny and clean as it had been when he'd taken it out of the dishwasher not twenty minutes ago. Stiles frowned and stared hard at the bowl.

"What the hell?" he croaked as if his vocal cords had never been used.

"That's what I'm asking. What happened? Why do you have your salad bowl up here?"

"Help me up." Stiles grumbled.

Slowly Scott managed to get him into a sitting position and he took the bowl from Scott, turning it around wiping his finger across the clean surface.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Dude, _what_ doesn't make any sense? You're freaking me out man. You smell like pain but I don't smell any blood, just that nasty odor. What did you do?"

"Can you just hold on for a few minutes?! I feel like I was just chewed up and spit out by some giant monster with really sharp teeth!" Stiles shot back, tossing the bowl onto the ground next to the remains of the ingredients still spread across his floor.

Scott raised his hands in surrender and backed off a bit, instead reaching over to inspect some of the left over ingredients. Pulling open a bag he sniffed and immediately jerked it away from his face.

"Dude! These smell rank! What are you doing with them?"

"I was using them for a swiftness spell but I guess I did something wrong." Stiles sighed. "It doesn't make any sense because I did exactly what it said to on the paper. It took freaking _weeks_ to gather everything and most of my allowance. Some of that stuff was sent from Romania dude. _Romania_. That ain't cheap!"

"Ok, if you followed the instructions maybe you should retrace your steps to see what you did wrong." Scott offered and Stiles nodded.

Some feeling had come back to his hands and legs so Stiles scooted himself forward until he could reach the folded piece of paper underneath one of the ingredient bags.

"Let's see… boneset, jezebel root, devil's guts, dianthus spiculifolius, balsam fir, and rowan bark. There's not many ingredients but they were difficult to get. I did a fuck ton of googling and made absolutely certain that what I ordered is what I received. The instructions said to ground the first three, tear the next two, and burn the last one in that order. Which I did." Stiles pulled the ingredient bags into a line in order in front of them. "Add all ingredients in the same bowl in order, check. I did _everything_!" Stiles growled in frustration and threw the paper away from him.

"Maybe it's supposed to do that then. Like, it takes longer to take effect."

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know though. When the rest of the rowan ash hit the other ingredients it kind of exploded and the smoke wrapped around me and…dude," he looked at Scott seriously, "it felt like I was going to die. It hurt so bad and it just felt _wrong_. I don't know."

Stiles shook his head and blew out a breath, continuing to look at the things set out in front of him.

"Where'd you get this spell from? Is it something you and Deaton had talked about before you did this?"

Stiles shrugged. "Kind of. I had told Deaton about how difficult it was to keep up with you guys since you're all werewolves and all and he said that he'd think of something that might help. The next day the spell was on my bed. I mean, it had to be from Deaton since he's the only one I'd talked to about it."

Scott frowned. "Dude, you could've just talked to me about it. I didn't know you were having difficulties keeping up with us. You're always right there with us when we go running or something."

"Yeah, because I know shortcuts through town or push myself way too hard and end up a freaking mess because I trip over things or run into things. I just wanted something that would make it a little easier."

Scott opened his mouth, stared for a second, then shut it again. Stiles simply raised one eyebrow as to say 'you see?' before Scott opened his mouth once again.

"How about we test it out, see if it really did work and that was just the thing taking effect?"

Stiles gave a slow nod. "I guess. It's just, it really hurt dude. Enough to make me feel like I was dying."

"Well, it was changing some things inside of you, making it so your muscles could push your 140 pound body fast enough to keep up with werewolves. That's gotta hurt."

"Huh. When did you get so smart?" Stiles mumbled and pushed aside all of the ingredients so he could stand.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You saying I'm dumb?"

"No, I'm saying you _used_ to be dumb. Now you're kind of smart. Though still totally oblivious."

Scott looked at him curiously as Stiles stretched out his limbs to rid himself of the phantom aches. "Oblivious about what?"

"If I told you that then it'd be cheating." Stiles grinned and patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Now let's go see if the pain was worth it."

Scott let it drop and followed Stiles downstairs and out the front door. Stiles quickly locked the front door and stood in his driveway with a contemplative look on his face.

"Ok, we should probably have our race in the woods and not right here where everyone can see two people with superhuman speed."

"One person with superhuman speed and one with alleged superhuman speed." Scott corrected.

"Just because I said you were kind of smart doesn't mean you have to be a smart aleck!"

Scott snorted and climbed into the passenger seat of the Jeep once Stiles had unlocked it. They bantered back and forth as Stiles drove them down the familiar path towards the woods. On autopilot, Stiles didn't realize that he was headed to the old Hale house until he was putting his Jeep into park in front of the old, half-burned, half-renovated mansion.

"Whoa, not where I was expecting to end up today." Stiles muttered as he turned off the Jeep and climbed out.

Derek was already glaring at them from the front porch.

"What do you two want?" Derek growled at them once they were close enough for the human to hear.

Stiles quickly replied with, "Actually, for once, nothing concerning you. Scott and I just needed a bit of space where superhuman abilities wouldn't be reported to the local news station."

"And you came here because…?" Derek prompted.

"Because I was on autopilot and just happened to turn up here. You don't even have to talk to us, I don't know why you're getting all pissy about it. Come on Scott, let's find that clearing about half a mile from here."

"'Kay. See you Derek." Scott said with a wave.

Derek didn't reply and continued to glare at them until they disappeared into the woods. Stiles kept walking in silence for another several minutes before blowing out a breath.

"Dude, why does he hate us so much?"

"He doesn't hate me, just you, and I have no idea. Probably because of all those times you accused him of murder, dug up his dead sister, and proceeded to annoy the hell out of him for the next few months. Yeah, I have _no_ idea why he could possibly hate you." Scott said sarcastically.

" _Dude!_ That was _not_ just me! You totally have at least half of the blame for all of that!"

"Yeah, well, I'm a werewolf and part of his pack. He can't really hate me."

"Yes he can." Stiles interrupted but Scott continued to talk over him.

"Besides, he's told me I'm his brother now and family shouldn't really hate each other. I also know when to keep my mouth shut. You don't." Scott gave him a very pointed look that Stiles can't really argue with.

Stiles sighed. "Fine, ok, I see your point but you definitely deserve at least a fourth of the blame. No…a third of the blame. Yup! Sticking with that!"

Scott let that conversation drop and went on to the topic of lacrosse which was a mutually loved subject that filled the rest of the time it took to walk to the clearing. Standing on the edge of the grassy plain Stiles blew out a breath and looked across the field.

"I really hope this works. I don't feel different at all."

"Well, there's only one way to find out! Race you to the other side!"

Without waiting for Stiles Scott took off, leaving the human in the dust.

"Hey! That's not how races work!" Stiles yelled as he took off as well.

His feet hit the grass and he willed his legs to propel himself forward. Picking up speed Stiles felt a brief flare of hope but Scott's back continued to get farther and farther away and his legs and lungs seemed to burn like they usually did when he pushed himself as hard as he could. There was absolutely nothing different about him! As soon as he reached the other side of the field he came to a full stop and leaned his hands on his knees, panting.

"Dude! You totally cheated!" he accused between pants.

"Maybe it just takes a bit for the spell to kick in. Come on, let's go again."

"In a minute. Let me catch my breath."

They waited for another minute before going again. Then again. And again. They raced back and forth and all that happened was the familiar ache and burn of pushing himself too hard. As the day wore on Stiles didn't get faster, he actually got slower, like any other human would if they ran for hours on end. Finally, three hours after arriving at the field Stiles collapsed onto the field in anger and just lay there out of breath until Scott came over and stood over him, blocking the light of the early evening sun.

"Dude, I don't think the spell worked."

"You _think_?!" Stiles spat.

"I think you should talk to Deaton."

"Yup! I think so too!" Stiles said angrily. "As soon as my jelly legs firm up we're going straight to the animal clinic."

Stiles lay there for a while, letting his overheated muscles and temper calm and cool before finally pushing himself up out of the dirt and grass. Scott helped him up despite his protests and they finally made their way back towards the Hale house, Stiles' spirits dampened. Once they reach the house Derek is once again waiting for them but as soon as they're in sight Derek's nostrils flare and he's sudden jumping off the porch and walking towards them. Stiles' heart skips a beat at the intense look but he has no chance to comment on it before Derek's suddenly right there in his face.

"What did you _do_?" he practically roared.

Stiles flinched back and held his hands out in front of him in defense.

"Whoa! Dude! What the hell?!"

Derek grabbed both his hands and pulled until he could press his nose to the inside of Stiles' wrist and inhale.

"Why do you smell like that?"

Stiles blanched. "Excuse me? Do you have a problem with the way that I smell? Does even my scent offend you now? Seriously?!" Stiles yanked at his wrist despite his pounding heart and warning in his mind telling him to cool it. "Let me go Derek!"

Derek ignores him and whips his head to the side to glare at Scott.

"What the hell did he do? Scott!" Derek yelled when Scott stood there looking like a confused puppy.

Scott jumped and quickly stammered out, "He was trying out a spell but it didn't work! We're going to see Deaton now!"

"Get him there quick. He reeks." Derek commanded.

"Uh, _I'm_ the one driving and I'll get there at whatever speed I want!" Stiles quipped, still struggling to get his hands back.

Derek glared at him for a few seconds before pulling both of Stiles' hands into one of his own stronger hands and quickly shoved his freed hand into the front pocket of Stiles' jeans.

"Whoa!" Stiles squawked, "Dude! What the fuck?! Take me out to dinner first!"

Derek gave him a severe look at pulled out his keys, throwing them at Scott. "You take his Jeep, I'll take him in my car."

"No you will _not_! I am driving my baby. Scott, tell him, you are absolutely _not_ driving my baby! Derek let me go!" Stiles yelled and squirmed in protest.

"Stiles, buddy, calm down. I'm sure there's a logical reason for this." Scott quickly said before turning to Derek. "Are you sure this is necessary? He doesn't actually smell that bad."

Derek gave him a hostile look. "You need to work harder on using your senses. He smells like a curse."

"A _curse_?! Curses have smells?!" Stiles squeaked and quit struggling as hard, heart beating harder for a different reason now. "Ok, uh, ok. Fine, we'll do this your way."

Derek started pulling him away again but Stiles dug his heels into the dirt and Derek looked back at him with murderous intent.

"What now? We're wasting time!"

"Scott, if you so much as scratch her I will skin you and wear your fur as one of those lovely hat scarves. You get me?" Stiles threatened but Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Stiles, I'd never hurt your Jeep, you know that, and I'll be driving slower and more carefully than Derek probably will in his car so it'll be fine. I'll even go the speed limit. Now would you _please_ just go? You're _cursed_ dude."

"Right, yeah. Ok. Whisk me away wolf man!" Stiles said with far less bravo than he means and finally allowed Derek to pull him away without any more protest.

 **A/N: There we are! The first chapter, done. I feel like this is going to be an awesome fic. I know I should be working on Housekeeping since I haven't updated in quite a while and I keep getting sidetracked but this is a special fic so this is what I'm doing!**

 **Happy birthday to Wynn, happy birthday to Wynn, happy birthday dear Wyyyyyyn! Happy birthday to Wynn! And many more! ~hearts~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter went rather quickly! The tensing is off though and changed from past to present tense since it's easier to write so sorry about that. I hope alls of yalls will forgive me for that. This is the also the second chapter of my gift to Wynn1290 for his birthday.**

 **WARNING: Non/con elements, smut, language**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **ENJOY!**

Stiles is practically thrown into the Camaro and nearly has his foot crushed when Derek slammed the door behind him, pulling it back just in time. Derek's in the driver's seat and is peeling out of there before Stiles can even buckle himself into the seat.

"Dude, I don't know what your damage is. You have never cared this much about my safety before. I don't know why you're so concerned about a lousy curse." Stiles grumbled.

Derek doesn't dignify him with an answer and simply continued driving, pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal, making the car purr under them. Scott had been left in the dust, the Jeep nowhere in sight when Stiles turned around to look behind them.

"How the hell do you know what a curse smells like in the first place?"

Again there's no answer and Stiles grumbles under his breath for several more minutes before finally falling into silence. Ten minutes later they arrive at the animal clinic and they've barely parked before Derek is throwing off his seatbelt and is around the car, pulling Stiles out of the car. Luckily the clinic is still open it despite it being only a few minutes after the displayed closing time.

"Dr. Deaton!" Stiles called once they're inside, Derek still holding tight to his upper arm from where he gripped it to pull Stiles out of his car.

They only have to wait a few seconds before Deaton appeared in the doorway behind the counter.

"Can I help you two?"

"Ah, well, you see, the thing is…" Stiles started.

"He's cursed." Derek growled over whatever words would have come out of Stiles mouth.

"Dude, rude." Stiles scolded but nodded at Deaton. "Yeah, he says I'm cursed. He can _smell_ it."

Deaton frowned. "Alright. I guess you came here for help on breaking the curse then. Come on back."

"Oh, Scott'll be here in a few minutes too."

"I'll leave the gate open then." Deaton said and disappeared into the back.

Derek used his grip on Stiles' arm to propel him faster after Deaton into the back room and sat him down into one of the chairs.

"Dude, Derek, I'm completely capable of walking on my own two feet."

"Not fast enough. Deaton, what curse is it?"

Deaton gave Derek a simple look as if to say, 'really?' before shrugging out of white lab coat.

"Stiles, if what Derek says is true I'll need to know exactly what you've been doing to know how you came to be cursed. Did you make someone mad within the last few days, most likely a female?" Deaton questioned.

Stiles frowned. "Uh, not that I know of. It might be the spell you gave me though. When I completed the spell it was like a giant had reached out and started pounding me into the floor. It was awful. I honestly thought I was going to die but then the smoke evaporated and I was just fine."

Deaton was staring at him like he'd just grown a second head and it made him uneasy. When Deaton speaks next his gut sinks hard.

"Stiles, I never gave you a spell. I remember you coming in a few weeks ago complaining about being unable to keep up with your friends but I thought that was just your normal speech track and you'd forget about it as soon as you left so I didn't do anything. If you'd come back and asked specifically for something _then_ I might have given you something but I never gave you anything."

Stiles pales. "What? But… the spell was on my bed the day after I'd gone to see you saying it was from you, that it was a swiftness spell."

Deaton frowns. "I need to know exactly what you used, how much you used, in what order you used it, where everything was from, when you performed the spell, and what happened when you completed the spell. Within the night if possible."

Stiles feels a punishing fear grip his insides and nods. "Yeah, ok, uh… the list and instructions are still in my room. I can grab them and be back within twenty minutes."

"Scott's here." Derek says quietly from beside Stiles.

"Good. He has my Jeep."

Stiles jumps up from his seat and hurries out into the waiting room just as Scott bursts in.

"Stiles! Hey! Did you talk with Deaton? Is everything going to be ok? What's going on?"

"Scott, I need my keys."

Scott holds up the keys and Stiles wrenches them from Scott's grasp, bypassing his friend and running out of the clinic.

"Stiles! Dude, let me come with you!"

"You and Derek stay here, I'll be right back and it'll be slower with more people!" Stiles yells back and hops into his Jeep, jamming the keys into the ignition and punching the Jeep into drive.

He peels out of there like the hounds of hell are on his heels and races through the streets, breaking all sorts of laws but thankfully doesn't hit anything or anyone and he doesn't get pulled over. Quickly he puts his baby into park and rips his keys out of the ignition, racing to the front door and jamming the key into the lock. The uneasy fear he has in his stomach makes his movements choppy and panicked, needing to keep moving.

Once he finally gets the door unlocked he leaves it open and races up to his room, taking the stairs two at a time and accidently trips on the last step, slamming into the wall to keep his footing and using it to push himself up and down the hall to his room. He throws open the door to gather the spell and ingredients but his floor is empty.

"The _fuck_?!" he curses and looks around his room, throwing clothes and objects around the room, tearing it apart in search of the spell and ingredients. "Where'd they go?!" he gasps.

"Boy."

A sharp, unfamiliar voice echoes in the room and Stiles freezes for a second at the distressing sound before jerking around to stare at the figure standing in his bedroom doorway. A tall man dressed in black is standing there, staring at him with a chilling gaze.

"What? Who the hell are you? How'd you get in here?! What do you want?! Get out!" Stiles yells quickly, each word getting louder as the fear inside of him ratchets up to a whole new level.

"You smell amazing." The man ignores his question and demands and instead steps further into the room, closer to Stiles without taking his sharp gaze off of him.

Stiles takes a step back for every step the man takes but ends up with his back to the wall and the man standing right in front of him. The man slams his hands on either side of Stiles, trapping him.

"Get the _fuck_ away from me! What do you think you're doing?!" Stiles yells and raises a hand but the man's eyes narrow and suddenly Stiles can't move.

The man's gaze is pinning him where he stands, rendering him useless. Panic is welling up fast inside Stiles' chest making it hurt. The man moves one hand from the wall to Stiles' cheek and brushes the back of his knuckles across the skin there.

"Don't worry little rabbit, I'm not here to hurt you. If you try and escape I'll hurt you, but that's not what I'm here for. You smell absolutely _mouthwatering_."

The man takes a deep breath, lowering his nose down until it just brushes Stiles' neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Stiles tries to wrench away but he's still inexplicably frozen, unable to even call out for help. The hand on his cheek trails feather light touches down the side of his face until it reaches his shirt collar and with a move too quick to follow the shirt is ripped from collar to the end of the short sleeve so Stiles' entire neck and shoulder is bared.

"Oh, yes." The man hisses. "Your skin is so pale and marked beautifully with little beauty marks. So perfect."

Cold lips touch the bared skin of his throat and shoulder and Stiles feels a new wave of goosebumps break out across his skin, revulsion making him want to puke but unable to do so in his frozen state.

"You'd make the perfect bride." The man whispers like a dirty promise and flicks his tongue across the skin, wetting it.

There are tears gathering in Stiles' eyes as his body is molested and touched without his consent. He wants to yells and plead at the man to let him go, to stop touching him, wants to punch him in the face and step on his body as he runs from his room. But he cannot do any of those things and can only stand in horror as the man continues.

"Don't worry, you'll only feel a bit of pain, nothing to fret about, and once you awaken you'll never have to worry about anything ever again. I'll take such good care of you. The others will welcome you with open arms and you'll have the most loving family you'll ever want."

The man finally stops talking but Stiles can't tell if that's a good thing or not. He has absolutely no idea what the man wants or what he's going to do but none of that sounded good at all. Stiles' mind races, faster and faster, his heart pounding so hard in his chest. The man gives a satisfied rumble before he moves just a fraction and suddenly there's a flare of pain at the base of his neck and the man's grip turns harsh, each hand now gripping a shoulder hard.

Whatever spell had been put over Stiles breaks and abruptly all he can do is scream and thrash in the man's grip but it's unbreakable. The man's mouth is sealing tightly over his neck, teeth sunk deep into his skin. His fingers slip from their hold on the mad man and he makes a desperate attempt at reaching the phone in his pocket. His mind is fuzzy with pain and fatigue and his fingers fumble until he finally manages to grip the warm metal in his pocket. As quick as he can he punches his emergency contact button and hits three which rings Derek before the phone slips from his fingers and lands at his feet.

"Stop!" Stiles screams, "Please! STOP!"

Stiles' thrashes are getting weaker, his screams coming out fainter and his vision is becoming blurry. The last thing he sees is another dark figure appearing in his bedroom doorway before he's swallowed by the darkness.

 **A/N: So this was a little shorter than the last one but I think it was a good place to end. I enjoy leaving off on cliffhangers since it helps keep me going in the story. I have a terrible habit of leaving things half done and usually need a reason to keep going.**

 **Also, yet again, happy birthday to Wynn1290! I hope you like this rather long gift! Thanks for being awesome! ~hearts~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hurray! Three day streak! It is most likely not going to last since I'm rather bad at keeping a schedule but hopefully I'll maintain a semi-normal schedule of updating. I update as I write, none of this story is planned out beyond the very, very basics so if it's a little slow, sorry about that. Again, this is a birthday fic for Wynn1290! Happy birthday!**

 **WARNING: Smut, non/con elements, language**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **ENJOY!**

Stiles doesn't wake quickly at all like actors do in shows and movies. No, this is a foggy, slow waking that makes him wish he could sleep forever but his body has a sort of ache in it which means he _needs_ to wake up. So slowly he pulls himself out of the coma worthy sleep and blinks his eyes open. He's staring at a flat, white ceiling with one round florescent light fixture dangling above his head. Thankfully the light is turned off because his head is pounding painfully.

Slowly he turns his head to look around him and sluggishly realizes he's at the animal clinic. And everything comes rushing back to him. The memories of that man _feeding_ on him, talking against his skin, making disturbing promises, and his own body being paralyzed come flooding back to him and he practically jack knifes off the table he'd been lying on.

He's breathing heavily against the wall but the action feels wrong, like his lungs are expanding for no reason. Terrified he holds his breath, searching for the reason behind the feeling only to discover that even after thirty seconds there's still no ache in his lungs telling him to inhale. Panicked he quickly sucks in a large breath and again he's shocked by the odd feeling of not needing to do so.

The door slams open and he immediately cowers, eyes staring wide at the doorway as a figure looms in the doorway, head turned his way. It takes another couple of seconds before Stiles realizes that he can see the figure clearly. As soon as he realizes this it's like he's turned on a magnifying glass and can see the person's features in perfect detail.

"Derek?" he gasps in confusion and fear.

"S…" Derek pauses and continues to stare, face going from guarded to confused and finally to surprise and back to guarded. "Stiles."

Stiles watches Derek turn his head towards the waiting room and Stiles listens intently for any clues as to why Derek's looking over there and unexpectedly noise filters through the thoughts buzzing in his head and he's overwhelmed by the amount of _noise_. There's so much of it.

"Derek." Stiles hisses and claps his hands over his ears. "What the hell is so loud?!"

Derek gives him an odd look before stepping into the room with a couple of cautious steps. A figure steps in after him and Stiles flinches and recoils until he recognizes the figure as Deaton. Scott is right behind him, all of them standing just inside of the doorway, staring at him with a combination of suspicion, confusion, and concern.

"Stiles, buddy, you ok?" Scott finally speaks up after several long, awkward seconds.

"Uh…" Stiles flubs and looks down at himself.

He's wearing a clean, untorn shirt of his and his own jeans and shoes. Quickly he pats his body down, feeling for any injuries before pressing solidly against the skin of his neck where the man had bitten him.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles' voice breaks. "What did he _do_ to me? Am I a werewolf now? He _bit_ me!"

Scott lifts his hands in a gesture meant to show he means no harm and slowly walks towards him as if he was a small, frightened animal.

"Ok, Stiles, I know you're totally freaked out right now but you're kind of freaking us out too. Can you come sit in a chair, or even the table is fine? We need to talk."

Stiles stares between the three of them for a few more seconds before finally nodding and standing fully upright from where he'd cowered against the wall. On shaky legs he made his way slowly over to them and took a seat in a chair so his back was to the wall and he was facing them.

"Alright, where do we start?" Stiles attempts nonchalance but doesn't come anywhere _close_ to the easy tone he wanted.

"Stiles, we thought you were _dead_." Stiles explains slowly, as if he's afraid of spooking Stiles. "When Derek brought you in here you weren't moving, weren't breathing, and your heart was barely beating. Your shirt was covered in blood so we replaced but there was no wound that indicated you were injured. We wanted to call your dad but Deaton said that wasn't very wise. You've been out for a good eight hours."

Stiles whips his head around to look at Derek. "You got my call then. Did you see the guy who did this to me?" he asks quickly, desperately.

Derek growled, a low, menacing sound that emanated from his chest and Stiles flinched because that sound was so loud and the meaning was so clear that for a second he was afraid it was pointed at him. Seeing his flinch Derek's face briefly flashed with regret before settling back into a solid glare.

"I tore him apart Stiles. He can't get to you anymore."

Stiles sucked in and blew out a long breath even though it still made his lungs feel odd. "Thanks." He breathed.

Wow, that relief felt a little too good. Was this too easy? He didn't want to ask for fear of jinxing it.

Derek nodded but said no more. Deaton was the next one to talk.

"Stiles, you said he bit you but, let me tell you this, he was _not_ a werewolf. If you were you'd smell like a werewolf and would have reacted when the others came into the room after you woke up. But that is not a case. That man was a vampire, and since it's clear that you are no longer human, it's safe to say that you are now a vampire as well."

Stiles' mind stalled for a bit, the word 'vampire' rolling through his brain over and over until the situation finally crashed over him and his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

"Wait…that can't be right. Vampires don't exist and even if they did I didn't drink his blood and I don't feel a violent revulsion for werewolves. The vampire came into my room while the sun was still out. My _heart_ is beating!"

Deaton gives a slow nod. "Vampires are very real and very dangerous as well. The myths about them are just as outrageous as myths about werewolves I'm afraid. Vampires aren't allergic to the sun, though they're not fond of it and it does mildly irritate them, nor do they have to exchange blood with their victim. The bite is enough to turn a human if the victim dies because of the turning. It's like when a werewolf Alpha bites or deeply scratches a human, the magic turns them. Vampires can't turn their victims simply because of a single bite but if the vampire simply kills or drains their victim they can't turn either. It's a very complicated process which is why there are a lot fewer vampires than werewolves."

"Ok, that didn't really make any sense. You just said that the bite can turn the victim if they are killed by it but if the vampire kills them they'll just die… What does that even mean?!"

Deaton sighs and pulls up another seat for himself. "When a vampire feeds simply for the necessity of it they usually don't drain the person dry which means they usually live. If a vampire feeds on the human until they're dry they simply die. However, if a vampire feeds past the point a human can recover but still leaves just enough blood in the body then that person will turn. It's very difficult for a vampire to stop feeding once they've reached a certain limit in a feeding."

"So a vampire can simply feed little bits off of people and it's easy to stop but once they reach a certain point in drinking from one person they'll most likely kill them? Is that the gist of it?" Stiles asks, voice pitched high in question.

Deaton nods. "Exactly. That's why it's so difficult to make another vampire. The one that attacked you must have _really_ wanted you if they were able to turn you before Derek got to you."

Stiles jerks his gaze back to Derek. "What happened when you got there? Was there only that one guy or was there someone else? I could have sworn I'd seen someone else arrive just before I blacked out."

Derek shook his head. "I got there just before you blacked out, I think I was the one you saw. I'd followed you home and when I got there the door was open and my phone started ringing. The man was feeding from you but as soon as you passed out he lay you down gently. That's when I ripped him _completely_ apart." Derek growls out the last couple words, anger palpable in the air around him.

Deaton nods as Derek explains. "If he didn't know that you were in the house then there must've been something else, some other factor playing into all of this. Vampires are strongest after they've fed but if you were able to kill him so easily he'd either have to have been seriously distracted or his senses dampened." Deaton paused with a contemplative look on his face before he continued, "I think this might have something to do with the spell that you were given."

"I already told him the ingredients that were on the list though I don't know where you got them or how much you put in." Scott pipes up.

"The history is still on my computer. I made sure to thoroughly research them before ordering them. I only remember the amounts for some of them though. Like, I only had to use a small stick of rowan but I'd ordered almost double that just in case." Stiles explains.

Deaton nods and turns to Scott. "I think it would be wise to keep Stiles here so you'll have to retrieve the data yourself." He turns to Stiles. "You'll need to give him your password as well as the location of the information on the computer."

"It should be in a file on my desktop titles 'Speed is Key'. Just copy the whole thing onto the flash drive in my desk drawer so you don't have to print out any pages." Stiles explains before carefully explaining his complicated password. "I'll have to change that when I get home."

Scott gives him a gentle smile and pats his friend on the shoulder. "Right. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Ok. Just…be careful Scott. I was in a hurry and left the door open which let that vampire guy in so…just…"

"Yeah. Careful. Don't worry Stiles, I'm a lot stronger than a human so I'll have a better chance against anything that comes my way."

"I'll go with him." Derek offers and turns towards the door but Stiles' hand reaches out and clamps onto his wrist tight, fear suddenly twisting through his gut.

Derek quickly looks back at him, face open in shock and concern. As soon as Stiles realizes what he just did he quickly pulls his hand back.

"Ah, sorry. Sorry. I did _not_ mean to do that. Uh…yeah. You go with Scotty. Protect each other." Stiles mumbles awkwardly, scratching at his fuzzy head.

Derek pauses for another second before turning away from the door once more and takes another step closer towards Stiles. "I'm not going anywhere. Scott already said he'll be careful and he's a strong werewolf too."

Stiles sees Scott puff up in pride in his peripherals but all he can see at the moment is Derek. It takes him a few seconds to finally nod his head and relax a little.

"Don't worry Stiles, I'll be right back. Besides, it'd be better if Derek stayed anyways. You and Deaton are both hum… uh, not werewolves. Someone's gotta watch over you two."

Stiles knows that's somewhat illogical considering the vet is a powerful druid and the clinic is thoroughly warded against the supernatural but Stiles can't help but feel a flutter of relief at the thought of Derek staying.

"Yeah, ok. Hurry and get your furry ass back here though."

Scott throws him one last confident smile before racing out of there. Stiles waits until silence has reigned for a couple minutes before finally turning towards Deaton, voting for ignoring whatever the hell had convinced him to grab onto Derek.

"So…vampire." Deaton nods even though it wasn't a question. "Fucking great. Do you know of any possible way of turning me back?"

Deaton sighs and, with a look of regret, shakes his head. "With the knowledge of vampires that I have I can say almost for certain that there's no cure."

"The knowledge _you_ have?! How much is that? Reading Bram Stoker's _Dracula_? _Interview with the Vampire_?! Hmm? Is that it?! That's not fucking good enough!" Stiles rages, angry that he'll have to live with this unwanted state of being and fear for the rest of his seemingly immortal life and there's not a _fucking_ thing he could do about it.

"Stiles."

Derek's sharp voice cuts through the rage and Stiles whips his head over to glare at him. Derek's face isn't unkind but it's not exactly nice either. His gaze is sharp and there's some red bleeding into his eyes but his mouth is set in disapproval, not anger. Stiles backs away from the doctor, finally realizing that in his rage he'd gotten into his face, and sits back into his chair, blowing out an unsteady breath.

"Sorry doc." He finally mumbles, taking deep, unnecessary breaths in an attempt to calm the storm of emotions inside of him.

"Stiles, I can't say that I know what it's like, being forced into this, but I can say that I empathize with your fears and frustrations." Deaton says calmly, unfazed by the sudden change from calm to anger and back to a calm state, "I have many books pertaining to vampires and if you'd like I could lend you a few at a time so you can start learning how to cope with this new life. I wouldn't rely on the internet since that's just filled with fantasies and myths."

"I don't _want_ to cope with this new life." Stiles says miserably, tipping his head forward into his hands.

"I understand, but regardless, this is what you have now. You need to learn quickly so that you know what to expect as a new vampire. Things like feeding, sleeping, and basic bodily functions are all going to change for you now and you _need_ to quickly gain control of them before hunters catch wind of this and come to hunt you down for being a danger to the public."

Stiles' head shoots up out of his hands, cold fear once again wrapping its dead fingers around his guts and squeezing until it's hard to breathe. Deaton is looking at him with a severe expression.

"Do you understand Mr. Stilinski? Do you understand the things at stake here? It's not just your life at stake; it's your friends' as well. As far as I am aware only two groups of hunters know about the regrowth of the Hale pack but if someone else catches wind of your change you could put the safety of yourself, your friends, and your family at stake."

Stiles is frozen for a couple of seconds before nodding hastily. Whipping his head around to look back at Derek he sees the same severe expression, an intense gaze focused solely on Stiles.

"I understand. I swear I won't cause trouble. I just… I'm…" Stiles stumbles over his words, unsure for once in his life on how to express what he's feeling in words. It's just all too overwhelming.

There's another minutes of tense silence before Deaton draws in a breath and Stiles is jerking his head back to look at him. Deaton nods and stands up, walking over to one of his locked cabinets.

"I'll allow you to borrow two books I know of for certain that pertain to the vampire race to go through. As soon as you finish those come back and I'll let you borrow two more. I'll also be reading up on vampires myself so I can assist you and your friends in any way I can."

Deaton comes back with two leather-bound, heavy books and holds them out for Stiles to take, which he does with a bit of reluctance. Taking them is like the final nail in the coffin of his human life. With him accepting these it's like saying he finally understands and accepts that he'll have to learn to be a vampire with no hope of returning to his human life and that scares the hell out of him.

 **A/N: Hurray for unexpected plot developments! I thought of keeping the vampire dude around but I thought of a different, much better route so I hope yalls didn't mind that I killed him off almost immediately. Don't worry, there's still more vampire-y-ness to come so sit back, relax, and Sterek on my friends.**

 **I hope yalls enjoyed the third chapter of this birthday fic for Wynn1290. It's amazing every time I receive a notification for a follower, favorite, or review and it makes me super happy. Thanks yalls! ~hearts~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another day another chapter. Thank goodness it seems that I'm keeping with the daily thing but still, don't expect too much of me, I'm terrible with consistency. This story is actually a lot slower than I thought it would be but at the same time I'm kind of glad it's slow. I feel like I write better when I take it slow. The shorter stories I feel are less logical despite them being completely fiction. :P I hope yalls can forgive the lengthiness and simply enjoy the story.**

 **WARNING: Smut, non/con elements, language**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **ENJOY!**

Scott finally comes back as Stiles flips onto the fourth page on vampires in the large, old book on his lap. There're a lot of illustrations and side notes which makes it a little chaotic to read but the information is quite interesting, capturing Stiles' interest despite his apprehensions towards the subject. Stiles' head jerks up when he hears his Jeep putter into the parking lot and stares at the door as he listens to Scott jump out, humming some toon that must've been playing on the radio. Having the ability to hear through walls and over long distances makes Stiles' face scrunch uncomfortably even though he's gotta admit, it'd be kind of cool if he weren't so freaked out at the moment. Scott waltzes right through the door, holding up the thumb drive like a trophy.

"Dude, your computer is like a freaking maze. Why do you have so many folders on your desktop?" he asks as he tosses the drive onto the desk next to Deaton's computer.

"Everything has its place Scotty. It's a very organized mess that lesser beings can't understand." Stiles manages to joke naturally as if his entire life hadn't just changed in the blink of an eye. "Did you see my dad?" he asks, throat a little tight.

Scott shook his head. "No, he's still at work. I'd texted him earlier saying you were staying over to work on a science project for Mr. Harris. Good thing you complain about him so much or your father might not have believed me."

"Ok. I'll probably need to give him a call soon." He mumbles.

"Nah. It's, like, two in the morning. He'll think something's wrong. You don't have to worry about him though, he gets off in about half an hour." Scott reassures.

"Two in the morning?!" Stiles squeaks.

"Uh, yeah. Dude, I told you earlier, you were out for, like, eight hours."

"Eight hours…" Stiles mumbles. "I… that's when I was changing, wasn't it? When you thought I was dead? Dude, what was that like? Did I do anything weird?" Stiles can't help but ask, curious despite the horrifying circumstances.

Scott's face goes dark. "It was awful. I honestly thought that you'd died, that it was your corpse lying there on the table. If it weren't for Deaton telling me otherwise I'd have freaking _broken_ dude." Scott sucks in a haggard breath. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, man. I was so scared."

Stiles can actually _feel_ the pain coming off of Scott and his own chest aches. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Scott nods, biting his lip to attempt to compose himself. "Yeah, I know. Just… you weren't moving or talking, there was _nothing_ indicating that you were still alive. I mean…you even _smelled_ dead."

"Smelled dead? Like, a rotting corpse kinda smell?"

Scott gave a shrug. "Whatever man, it doesn't matter anymore. It was just a part of your changing process and all that matters is that you're still alive."

"Ish. Alive-ish." Stiles corrected and Scott scrunched up his nose.

"How about no? You're talking, moving, breathing, and as far as I can tell, functioning like an alive person so we're sticking to alive. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you're dead."

"But I _did_ die."

"Stiles!" Scott suddenly yells. "Stop it! This is _not_ the time for jokes! You've been changed into a supernatural creature after you were _cursed_ and we still don't know how that happened! We know next to _nothing_ about vampires who were just a _myth_ not even nine hours ago and _you_ _died_! Do you even get how serious this is?!"

"This is how I deal with stress Scott! I can't just sit by and wallow in self-pity because if I did I'd be _freaking the fuck out_! When you were bitten you went through some changes too so you should understand how I feel right now. Right now I need to keep myself together so I can figure out how to deal with this situation and I do that by making jokes. You of all people should know that Scott." Stiles lectures, voice going from yelling back down to a quiet, semi-calm tone that helps lower the tension in the room once more.

Derek and Deaton were glancing between the two but thankfully didn't mention anything as the two friends finally came down from the high strung tension and let out identical calming breaths.

"Ok. Now that we've cleared the air a bit, why don't you pick up a book like the rest of us and start researching the fuck outta these stupid vampires?" Stiles suggests and settles back into a slump in his chair.

"Got it." Scott reaches over to the table where the books have all been stacked and takes one at random. "Dr. Deaton, the flash drive has all of the spell information I could find off of Stiles' computer."

"Thank you Scott. I'll take a look at that in a minute."

Scott nods and pulls up the last chair next to Stiles and opens the book with a sigh. Stiles looks over at Derek who is still staring down at his book but his head is cocked towards them. The area around his eyes is dark, bruised looking, as if he hasn't gotten much sleep in the last few days and Stiles feels instantly like a piece of shit for dragging him into another one of his messes.

"You know, it's like ass'o'clock in the morning. I think we should all head home to catch some sleep." Stiles says, guilt welling up in his chest.

They all look at him, Derek and Scott looking different shades of curious and Deaton looking thoughtful.

"That's probably a wise idea. None of us will be of much use running on fumes. Stiles, I suggest you thoroughly cleanse your room before you rest for tonight. I don't know what other effects the spell might have had."

Stiles heaves a sigh and nods, rubbing a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks doc."

"I'm not leaving you alone for a second." Scott protests.

Stiles just shrugs, not willing to put much effort into another argument. "Dude, we have school tomorrow and you are _not_ going to wake up tomorrow if you stay over. You're failing two classes already."

Scott frowns at the reminder and goes to open his mouth for another retort but Derek beats him to it.

"I'll stay with him tonight. You're useless when you're asleep." He says pointedly at Scott who gapes at him with hurt and anger.

Stiles holds up a hand to stop whatever insult war was about to be started when Scott opens his mouth and, thankfully, the silence continues.

"Scotty, my man, I hate to admit it, but Derek's right. You sleep like a log and if anything were to happen I'm fairly certain you'd get a chunk bitten out of you before you woke up. Which is bad." Stiles clarifies.

"But why Derek?!"

"Because I have a chance of protecting him should anything actually happen." Derek answers and Stiles nods in agreement.

"We not be the best of buds but I trust him to keep me safe."

Derek's eyes shoot to his face but Stiles keeps his eyes glued to Scott, not wanting to make this situation even more awkward by addressing the elephant currently residing in the room. Scott looks like he really wants to argue but when a jaw-popping yawn overtakes him he gives Stiles his best pouty face and sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But if anything happens I want you to call me immediately."

"Of course Scotty my boy! I'll call as many times as is needed to wake you up." Stiles promises even though he knows that's probably, mostly a lie.

Scott stares at him for a couple more suspicious seconds before finally nodding and closing the book on his lap. He stands up with it and goes to put it back but pauses before he can set it down and turns to Deaton.

"Sir, would it be ok if I took this home to read later?"

"Of course." Deaton says immediately, gaze focused on his computer. "You can each borrow two books but if I get them back in any condition other than the one I'm lending them to you in I'm taking it out of _your_ pay check Scott."

Scott isn't even fazed. "Of course sir, thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good night you three. Feel free to stop by tomorrow after hours."

Stiles gave a long stretch as he stood, sighing as his muscles gave a pleasant ache after being held in one position for a long time and went to grab another book from the rather large stack of books. Derek and Scott did the same and, after saying their final goodbyes to the doc, stepped out into the cold October night.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" Scott asks as they reach his Jeep.

"I should think so." Stiles confirms. "Unless I discover that I really am severely allergic to the sun or that human blood drives me nuts or any other thing that suddenly pops up then I should be fine for school tomorrow. If I'm not though, I'll shoot you a text or give you a call."

Scott nods. "Good. Well, I'd better get home before my mom realizes I'm missing. I'll just run there since it's kind of a detour from your house and I _really_ don't want you out in the open for longer than necessary."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Oh please, I'll be fine. I have no problem giving you a ride…"

"He's fine walking home Stiles. Get in your Jeep." Derek says quickly, walking around to the passenger side door.

"Dude, what about your car?" Stiles protests.

Derek hesitates for a second before nodding. "You're right, the Camaro is quicker, quieter, and I don't think you should be driving."

Derek rounds the vehicle and snatches the keys from Stiles hands. Stiles squawks in protest but Derek turns and levels an intense glare at him that has him shutting his mouth so fast his teeth click together. Derek tosses the keys at Scott who catches them without even the slightest fumble and Stiles gapes at him.

"Dude, no way! You've already driven my Jeep twice today and you know how much I hate it when other people drive my baby. This is not fair!"

Scott gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as he passes him. "Dude, how about I just follow you guys home and leave the Jeep in your driveway so that your dad isn't suspicious when he gets home? Does that sound ok?"

Stiles goes to protest again but quickly shuts his mouth again when Derek makes an annoyed sound from the driver's side of the Camaro parked two spots down, face impatient when Stiles finally looks over at him. Stiles lets out an aggrieved sound of his own before finally sighing and giving up on the argument.

"Fine! Have it your way! Scott…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't hurt your baby. Not even a scratch. You've given me the same speech every single time anyone's ever driven your Jeep, even if it wasn't me. I have it memorized. Now just go before he decides to make _you_ walk home."

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah right, he wouldn't do that." But he starts walking before he's even finished the sentence and is tugging open the passenger side door without any more fuss.

Derek peels out of there yet again before Stiles has a chance to pull the seatbelt across his lap and Scott is right on his heels.

"Dude, do you _have_ to always be in a hurry? I could be thrown through the window if you don't wait for me to put on my seatbelt. Then all your worrying would be for nothing because I'd already be dead."

"I'm not worried and you wouldn't die from something like that even if you were human. Especially not now that you're not."

"You don't know that! I could get some serious road rash and since I'm a vampire I could bleed out even quicker and I'd die of blood loss that from wounds even humans would have survived."

Derek let out an aggravated sigh and tightened his lips, shifting into a higher gear and pushing the gas pedal down a little harder. Stiles takes that as a sign to shut up and is rewarded with a downshift and a slower speed as they get closer to his house. Once they've parked and Scott's pulling into his driveway Stiles looks over at Derek.

"Really though, you don't have to stay. I probably won't even be able to sleep so I'll be awake if something does happen. You really look like you need some sleep."

"I'm staying. Even if I sleep I'll wake up in an instant if there're any disturbances." Derek says and ends the conversation by unbuckling and stepping out of the car, slamming it behind him to effectively cut off any following words.

Stiles sighs and follows his lead but without the slamming of doors as he gets out. Scott's waiting for him on the porch, nose turned up as he scents the air.

"Anything?" Stiles asks once he's reached him.

"No. I don't smell anything unusual which is…unusual. I noticed that earlier too. There're no out of place scents at all."

"The vampire who turned Stiles didn't have much of a scent either. He smelled a bit of blood before I killed him but I assumed that was from Stiles."

Stiles gave an involuntary shiver and pushed past the two of them to open the door, noting that it was locked.

"Derek, did you catch any scent besides the blood from my room earlier? Like smoke or flowers?" Stiles asked as they all pushed inside once the door was open, the two of them with their noses up in the air, eyes wide for anything out of place.

"No, nothing. It just smelled like your room usually does."

"And what does that smell like?"

"I'm sure you'll find out when your senses start to develop."

Stiles scrunches up his nose and just leaves it at that. After a couple more minutes of sniffing and inspecting the house Scott finally comes back to the front door where Stiles is waiting for him.

"Ok, I think you're good. I just had to make sure that you're safe here."

"If I wasn't I'd take my dad and leave, don't worry. I know the protocol. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Good. Just…"

"Scott… Goodnight." Stiles says with a smile and Scott can't help but give one back.

They say a quick goodbye and Stiles makes sure to lock the door behind him, leaving the chain off for when his dad comes home. Derek has disappeared from downstairs but Stiles can hear him upstairs opening and closing doors. Stiles takes his time downstairs, sniffing just as the werewolves did but can't really distinguish any scent in particular besides the familiar scent of 'home'. After a couple minutes he sighs and heads up the stairs, stopping in the bathroom to take a good look at himself.

His skin is a little paler, his eyes a little more sunken, but other than that there's nothing really different about him. His eyes are the same, his teeth the same, even his nails are the same and not the gross mottled color a bunch of vampire films suggest. When he finally gets to his room Derek is laying out one of his blankets on the floor and one of his pillows is already at the head of his makeshift bed.

"Dude, we have a guest room." Stiles grumbles as he steps around Derek to reach for his pajama pants thrown over his desk chair.

"I'm staying here." Derek says with finality.

Stiles doesn't even attempt to argue and just goes and changes in the bathroom. He quickly brushes his teeth before picking up his bundle of clothes and returns to Derek lying on the floor under his blanket and eyes already closed. The light hadn't been turned on in the first place, the light of the moon through is blinds enough to light up the room so he just picked his way around Derek to toss his clothes in his hamper before returning to his slightly more barren bed.

"G'night." He says quickly.

"Night." He hears back, Derek's voice muffled by the blankets and Stiles can't help but smile at the unexpected response.

It doesn't take long for Derek to fall asleep, light snores making their way through the layers of fabric and Stiles feels his own lids drooping, exhaustion clawing at him despite being 'dead' for eight hours. It looks like vampires really did need sleep. The knowledge is so relieving that Stiles feels like a weight is lifted from his chest and sleep comes swiftly after that.

 **A/N: This chapter was an especially slow one with quite a few explanations thrown in that hopefully helps yalls understand just where I'm coming from with the whole 'vampire' concept. I hope yalls don't mind my odd take on vampires, especially alls of yalls who are fans of the typical vampire. But I swear it ain't gonna be like Twilight (even though I really liked the books).**

 **Again, this is a birthday fic for Wynn1290 so again, happy birthday! I hope you like this chapter as well! Every review, favorite, and follow is incredibly uplifting so thank alls of yalls for alls of those as well. ~hearts~**


End file.
